Recent technological advancements in systems neuroscience have allowed for the recognition of an object from an image, based on input and output patterns of cells constituting a visual system and the signal processing method of cells.
A neural network such as a semiconductor chip, which is designed to have a response similar to that of the human brain or neurons, has been designed so that the network connects a large number of simple elements through communication and thereby expresses and memorizes information. The neural network, made by imitating the structure of a neuron in the neural network of a human brain, is used as a core technology in artificial intelligence computers in areas of voice recognition, character recognition, image processing and understanding of natural language, and is being actively researched in many countries.
In this regard, the Korean publicized patent No. 2006-0089487, which deals with an apparatus for compensating images according to probabilistic neural network theory, discloses an apparatus that can provide a user with a high-quality image. However, when it comes to a specific method, the patent does not disclose a technique that can have the same precision as an optic nerve and miniaturize the apparatus.